Vehicles may include a variety of airbag assemblies deployable during vehicle impacts to absorb energy from occupants of the vehicles during the impact. The airbag assembly may include an airbag and an inflator in communication with an inflation chamber of the airbag. The airbag may, for example, be formed of fabric. The inflator may inflate the airbag with an inflation medium to inflate the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. The vehicle may include an impact sensing system in communication with the airbag assembly. The impact sensing system may sense a vehicle impact and instruct the inflator to inflate the airbag when a vehicle impact is sensed. There remains an opportunity to design an airbag that decreases the likelihood of occupants of the vehicle from colliding with one another during a vehicle impact.